


I Love You, Officer Yoo

by damienmeraki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Slow To Update, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienmeraki/pseuds/damienmeraki
Summary: Hyunwoo thinks, that breaking up with Kihyun, will lessen the younger’s troubles.





	I Love You, Officer Yoo

_prologue_

_"Rest in peace," He whispers into her ear, coaxing the cold cube into her mouth while gently pinching the intoxicated girl's nose._ _He lets her down slowly onto the floor and watches as one of her hands make their way to her throat, the other gripping onto his ankle._ _He bends down and holds onto her chin, tilting her head to look at him._

_"I said, rest in peace," He smiles as she writhes, coughing and wheezing, her grip on his ankle weakening._

_"Sinks fish, yet she drowns," He chuckles as life escapes the girl's body, leaving behind a void body._

_He stands and walks off, looking at his watch._

_"One down, three more to go,"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> revamped!


End file.
